fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fail Fish
Bea and Oscar help Milo study for his final exam so he does not get held back a grade like their old friend Kevin. Bea tries to help by doing a play which does not help. So, due to that failure, Oscar, Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp try to help in a nerdy game but again fail. Soon Bea and Oscar figure out that the only way for him to learn is to put him through dangerous stunts. Episode Summary Mr. Baldwin said that he will hold Milo back a year if he does not pass the test. Milo says this to Oscar and Bea, who say that they will lose him as a friend. Oscar says that the Code of the Schoolyard said that "fish in different grades cannot be friends." Kevin, their old friend, says that they went on many adventures. Oscar and Bea say that they will help Milo learn. Milo then asks who Kevin is, then Kevin runs away, crying. At home, Milo says that he can absorb any information. He then eats a history lesson and burps. He also rubs his belly. Bea then has a play about the first Fishgiving to help Milo study. Milo runs up to Oscar asking for his help, and Oscar decides to help him, adding that he adds more science to his studies. Oscar has Milo close his eyes and follow his voice downstairs, and when they get there, Oscar reenacts a medieval war with Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass. Milo does not understand what is going on. Milo says that he wants to pass the test, but "nothing's working." Bea says that he's an "untraditional" student, meaning that his brain works differently. Milo thinks that his brain is made out of nonstick spray. He then states the date of nonstick spray's invention. Milo says that he remembers when they were almost run over by a can. Milo also remembers the time they were almost eaten by jellyfish, which Milo says are 95% water. A jellyfish then says that it's only 5% jelly. Bea asks why Milo remembers the times they almost got killed but not a single history fact. Bea and Oscar conclude that Milo only remembers when Milo's life is threatened. So in order to prepare him for the final exam, Bea and Oscar put Milo through many dangerous situations, including feeding him to other animals and nearly incinerating him. The next day, Mr. Baldwim gives the class the tests. Milo enters, with bruises and missing teeth. It took pretty much the whole morning for Milo to finish his test. Luckily, Milo just barely passes his test. End Credits Snake is telling Mouse about how funny "those fish" are and Mouse revials that she dosn't think the jokes are funny. When Snake asks what mouse thinks is funny, she snaps her fingers and a clown rises up in the tank, and she laughs like a mad man. Songs * Final Exam Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Tutoring Memorable Quotes Background Information *When Milo says that he's sorry and says that he wants to pass the test and he doesn't understand anything, Sunny appears before Milo's house. He also seems to been adopted by other people since Bud catches him out of the tank. Errors *During the time that Milo, Bea, and Oscar were torturing Milo to get him to study and when they almost got ran over by that can of Non-Stick Spray, they didn't have watersuits on and were somehow still alive. *In this episode, Oscar's locker is next to Bea's locker in Corridor #3. But in "Bea Stays in the Picture," his locker is right next to Clamantha's in Corridor #5. *Kevin was never seen with Milo, Oscar and Bea in the episodes: Doggonit and Fish Out of Water. However, he have some pictures of him with them. *Kevin also had a picture of them saving Christmas in the episode Merry Fishmas, Milo. However that event did not happen until season 2. Also in the picture, Oscar is with Milo and Bea and Fish Santa is in his sleigh. But on the episode, Oscar and Fish Santa were at home while Bea and Milo delivered the presents. Continuity * 2 out of 3 of Kevin's photos were from previous episodes. He also mentioned that they saved Christmas, but that event has never happened in any episode as of yet. *Milo, Oscar, and Bea go above water, but they do not have water suits ("Fish Out of Water", "Doggonit"). Allusions * Oscar and Bea gets Milo to study similar to Jimmy Neutron episode Sheen's Brain where both Milo and Sheen are not paying attention and answering wrong to Jimmy and Carl because they passed they're tests in the end. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar and Jelly Jar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Jason Earles as Kevin * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as Jellyfish :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milo